Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
nonparlor *Esce "nonparlor" es un bon parola? La disionario dise ce "non-" es "ajuntada a un ajetivo per reversa la cualia, o a un nom verbal per indica la asentia de la ata o state". Esta permete "nonjusta" e "noncrede", ma parente no "nonparlor". (E ance no "nonsoldato", cual pare un bon modo de dise "person nonmilitar".) La gramatica ce "non-" "formi ajetivos e nomes cual indica la reversa o manca de un cualia" – un regula pico min restrinjeda, cual pare permete "nonparlor". Simon **si on pote ave nonparla, esce on no pote ajunta -or? e esce on no dise "nonmilitar" sin "person"? jorj **Me gusta tu razona sur "nonparla" + "-or". (Me ia pensa a "non-" + "parlor".) Serta on pote dise "nonmilitar" sin person, ma esta no responde a la demanda sur "nonsoldato". Per prende un otra esemplo, esce "nonprete" es bon? Simon ***me ia vide tu demanda como "nonsoldato es plu bon ca "person nonmilitar". per responde: me no pote trova un tradision de usa "non-" con parolas cual es fundal nomes - sola con ajetivos, incluinte partisipios, o parolas derivada de ajetivos. an engles usa "non-" con nomes en un modo limitada. ma esta sujeste ce "nonparlor" no conveni. lo debe es "nonparlante". ma lo ta refere a algun ci no parla, e no a algun ce no parla un lingua spesifada. donce, la sola solve ta es usa un espresa como "un ci no parla esperanto" o simil. jorj ***(A, pardona – sur "nonsoldato", me ia intende scrive ce lo pare un bon alternativa per "person nonmilitar".) Alga parolas tecnical esiste como "un nonmetal", "un noncondutor" en multe linguas, e me veni de trova "nonabitor", "noncredor" e "nontoleror" ja en nos disionario. "Nonparlor" no pare tan xocante ce nos debe proibi lo, en me opina. Simon ***oce. vera, -or no difere tan multe de -nte en se usa. personal, me prefere "nontolerante", "noncredente", e "nonconduinte" per reteni la coere de la lingua. ma esta pote es un eleje, natural. jorj ***Serta la formas con "-nte" es bon. Ma si on regarda "nonabitor" como "nonabit—or" en loca de "non—abitor", on reteni ancora la coere de la lingua. *posible nos debe inclui nomes en la usa de "non-". lo ta es multe usosa, e serta, lo ta es fasil comprendeda par tota aprendores. nos no nesesa ajunta tota (o cualce) nomes cual pote aseta "non-" a la disionario, car la sinifia es tan clar. cual pensa vos? jorj *Me vide no problem en esta. Tal parolas apare en engles de tempo a tempo per consetas nova cual nos debe representa en elefen. Esta article resente es laxe pertinente a la tema. Simon Alice in a World of Wonderlands Pos la publici de me tradui elefen de Alisia en 2012, on ia invita me a scrive un esajo sur lo, e ance un retrotradui leteral a engles con notas esplicante, per contribui a un libro cual va presenta tal documentos sur tota traduis esistente de Alisia. Aora, la libro ia apare, e me veni de reseta me copia. En fato, lo es tre libros reliada e enorme, con plu ca 2500 pajes en soma. La volum prima presenta la esajos, numero du ave la retrotraduis, e la volum tre (la plu grande, con plu ca 1000 pajes) lista detalias bibliografial. Me es vera impresada par la cualia de la tipografia e de la articles contenida; me va leje los con interesa grande – e tra un tempo longa! Simon *Lodas per la tu ateni! jorj *Bon fada, Simon. Tu merita la lodas! Guido (talk) Aprosima Sur la sujeto resente de "aprosima", nos ave "sirca" ja. Guido (talk) *Si, ma lo sinifia "approximately", no "approximate". On no pote usa lo per tradui "not approximate" en la defini de "esata". Simon *Esta es vera Guido (talk) disionario *Me sujesta ce "Er" sinifia sola la Republica de Er, e ce lo no inclui Er Norde. Esta segue la usa ofisial en engles. Per nomi la isola, nos pote dise "la isola de Er". Simon **bon, me acorda. ma tu no crede ce nos debe dona Er a la eres? :o) jorj **Un demanda grande, e me no risca responde er-osa… Simon *Jorj, me vide ce tu tradui la pronom-sujunta "who" como "cual" e no "ci" en multe definis, pe: "un ofisial cual supravide la rituos de la stato". Me divina ce esta es sola un era. Ma tu usa "cual" ance per animales, pe: "un animal cual come sola plantas", per cual la gramatica recomenda "ci". Cisa "ci" es sola usada per animales peti e amable? Simon **me no ia nota esta era. me va atenta no fa lo en la futur! me no vide lo como un era grande, spesial con animales. posible, "cual" es la pronom plu jeneral? ma serta, en la disionario, nos debe es coreta a alga veses. donce, me ave tu! :o) jorj **Si, "cual" pote es plu jeneral, usable cuando on no es serta, per esemplo. Simon *Sur la defini xef cual me ia ajunta a "enclui", vide en esta discute vea, do nos ia introdui la parola. Simon named for/after *Me no es serta ce "el es nomida per se padre" es clar. Lo no apare en tota linguas romanica, an si lo es trovada en espaniol. "Per" regarda la futur e indica un intende (gol, resetor, beneficada, etc), o lo indica la otra cosa en un intercambia. Si on "nomi un cosa per se pais", esta sujesta ce on dona un nom cual va benefica la pais en alga modo nonspesifada. On pote razona ce en "named for/after", on vole dise "per onora", ma alora "onorante" o "recordante" o simil ta es plu bon. E considera ance la simplia de "como": "Los ia nomi la bebe como se avo." Simon *Me prefere usa "como" Guido (talk) *car acel linguas usa "clama" plu ca un parola como "nomi", los no ave multe esemplos clar per nos problem. la preposada usada plu comun es "de" ("el ia es nomida jorj, de se padre). "como" es ance usada. me gusta "per" car la nomi de algun con la nom de un otra es normal "con la intende de benefica...". posible on debe usa un espresa plu clar, como "el ia es nomida per onora se padre", "... per recorda se padre", "ytterbium ia es nomida per onora la site en sveria". nota ce "per" es normal ala - si on usa la nom de un otra person o cosa, on nomi lo con esta como tu intende. jorj *La problem con "per" es ce lo indica ance otra intendes plu direta de la nomi: "per claria", "per esemplo", "per du semanas strana", "per persones estra la urbe", etc. Me no comprende bon tu frase final: si on nomi iterbio per onora la vileta Ytterby, la intende de la nomi no es la vileta mesma; la intende es onora la vileta. Simon *vera, me intende ce "per" pote es un corti usosa per "per onora" e simil. "per" ave la sinifia "intende per benefica," no? e "onora" es un tipo de benefica, no? donce "per Ytterby" es bon, no? (no dise "no"). me no vide como on pote confusa la usa de "es nomida per" o "nomi el per" entre "me padre" o "la vileta" e "claria", "esemplo", o "semanas strana". en fato, me vide plu confusa con "como": "me nome el "jorj" como se padre" - "I named him jorj as his father". plu mal: "me nome el como se padre" - "I named him as his father". jorj *Probable tu ave razona. Sin duta tu es plu abituada a esta usa de "per", car lo es comun en tu dialeto de engles. En Britan, nos dise normal "named after", e "named for" es multe rara. La sinifias de la preposadas es partal determinada par la otra parolas cual acompania los, e la fasilia de reconose relata partal a la grado de abitua. Simon *Cisa nos ta pote dise "me nomi el Jorj, (la) mesma como se padre"? Guido (talk) *Acel es un bon formula, ma lo no solve la situa plu comun en cual on vole dise ce un person o cosa "ia es nomida per" un otra. Me pensa ce "per onora" e "per recorda" es la elejes la plu bon (e on pote corti los a "per", si on prefere). Un problem peti es ce los sujesta ce la person onorada o recordada ia mori ja a la tempo de la nomi, an si esta no es sempre vera. Simon *un sujeste (final?): permete ce la scrivor/parlor eleje la preposada. preposadas en lfn es multe flexable, e nos no nesesa crea un espresa fisada per tota situas. jorj *Jeneral vera, ma "named for/after" es un conseta alga esata, e me ta prefere ce lo apare en la disionario en un forma o un otra – an si parlores resta libre per eleje otra maneras de espresa. Cisa la solve es tan simple como ce nos ajunta "nomi(da) per" a la article "nom" en la disionario. Tal, si algun es confusada par la espresa, el pote xerca e trova la sinifia. Simon vocabulo *cascade jelada = icefall *maloia = mishear *astrobiolojia/iste = astrobiology/ist *interpersonal = interpersonal *Nos ia discute resente "soil", e ia lasa esta sinifia a "tera". Ma como nos dise "soil science"? "Siensa de tera" pare sinifia "jeolojia". Simon